The subject matter of the invention relates to kites, and more particularly to kites used for night flying.
A great variety of kites have long been known in the art which are designed for day flying. These kites include a tremendous variety of configurations, shapes, colors and sizes. Kites have also been known to have a variety of distinguishing aerodynamic features which are meant to enhance maneuverability of the kites.
However, night kites have not received much attention in this art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,326,434 issued to E. Bergher discloses a night kite of sorts designed for military applications in identifying the positioning of troops and for the lifting and support of antenna equipment or related devices. U.S. Pat. Nos. 800,926 and 800,927 issued to P. Mahony disclose a life saving apparatus for use on ships and vessels for the lifting and running of life lines or hawsers during times of emergency.
These patents do not deal with the problem of designing a highly efficient, light weight, low power light, allowing one to have interchangeable ornamental faces on kites flown at great heights, or a kite designed to enhance the visual perception of the ornamental designs. Similarly, the art has not dealt with enhancing the illumination means of a kite for effective visual presentation.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a night kite which allows for the selective substitution of a plurality of ornamental designs within an interchangeable face means.
It is also highly desirable to provide a night kite which utilizes an efficient illumination means for illuminating ornamental designs, such that said ornamental designs are readily visible to the eyes of human observers while said kite is engaged in night flight.
It is also highly desirable to provide a night kite which is cost effective yet operationally efficient.
It is also highly desirable to provide a night kite which utilizes a highly efficient illumination means which is structurally sound yet lightweight, allowing said kite to be viewed in night flight at heights exceeding 200 feet.
It is also highly desirable to provide a night kite which provides striking visual effects and maximizes the presentation of ornamental designs on the face of the kite.
It is finally highly desirable to provide a night kite which incorporates all of the above mentioned features.